Time Machine between Me and You
by TIKToK-TimeTraveller
Summary: Fail at summary. Let's read ! DLDR! Su x fem!Fin FLAMERS ARE PROHIBITED HERE.


**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…**

Di suatu jalan yang sepi sunyi di Stockholm, Swedia, terlihat seorang anak lelaki kecil yang mematung sendirian di antara suramnya cuaca malam itu. Di belakangnya hanya ada sebuah tiang lampu yang setia memberinya cahaya di tengah-tengah kegelapan yang menerkamnya. Tetapi, pandangan mata anak lelaki kecil itu terlihat nestapa, namun ada suatu kejadian yang membuatnya termangu demikian. Rupanya, seorang gadis dewasa yang mirip malaikat baru saja menghampirinya dan memberinya ciuman di pipinya. Terbersit suatu perasaan baginya untuk meraih sosok gadis dewasa itu. _Kutunggu kau, gadis dewasa yang cantik!_

.

.

.

**Hetalia ~ The Time Machine between Me and You**

© Axel 'Sverige' Oxenstierna / xX-TIKTok'TimeMachine / L'Anse-Saint-Jean

**[ Disclaimer** : Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya-sensei, ide tentang _Time Machine_ © Puspita yang membikin novel _Incognito_, WARNING : OOC, AU, DLDR, typo(s), gila-abal dll dst dsb **]**

_A/N_ : **Dedicated for AR-Contrario a.k.a Nana 'Oresund' Oxenstierna** without her request. Silakan baca, dan **FLAME WAS PROHIBITED HERE.**

.

.

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**

"Hei? Kau melamun?" sapa seorang pria berambut cokelat dan berkulit sawo matang sambil menaruhkan _milkshake_-nya diatas meja pesanan seorang gadis berambut pirang dan ditata pendek dan sedikit bergelombang pada bagian bawah. Mata ungu-nya sudah sedari lama beradu dengan sebuah benda yang mirip dengan _pocket-clock_ alias jam saku. Bentuknya seperti bandul, dan dilapisi dengan logam emas. Matanya sendu ketika menatap benda itu.

Pria beraksen dan berlogat Spanyol itu _nggak_ tahan dengan wajah sedih yang ditampakkan gadis manis yang agak tembem itu, langsung menegurnya dengan lembut, "_Senorita_ Tiina, pesananmu sudah datang. Tumben kau bengong seharian. Ada apa sih?"

Kontan saja gadis yang disapanya segera mendongkakkan kepalanya ke hadapan pria beraksen Spanyol itu. Gadis itu lalu menyimpan jam bandul itu ke saku pakaian kerjanya, dan langsung menjawabnya dengan parau, "Iya, terimakasih. Antonio… Kau kenal kan si pembuat jam yang gila dan narsis bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt?"

"Iya tentu saja, mengingat aku adalah salah satu dari Bad Touch Trio itu," jawab pria Spanyol yang bernama Antonio itu sembari memeluk nampannya dengan erat. Ia lalu bertanya tanpa basa-basi, "Memangnya kenapa, Tiina? Apa jangan-jangan si gila itu memberimu jam bandul itu? Kebetulan sekali aku juga dikasih benda yang sama."

"Si gila pembuat jam itu berkata kalau jam ini merupakan satu-satunya jam bandul dari semua jam bandul yang ia buat. Katanya, jam bandul ini bisa membuatku menjelajahi waktu dan memperbaiki apa yang ingin aku perbaiki. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apapun, karena aku sudah lama tidak memikirkannya. Sejauh hidup ini aku sudah biasa menerima semua takdirku ini." jelas Tiina sambil mengambil jam bandul itu dan memandangnya lagi.

Antonio lalu menghela nafas, kemudian segera menarik kursi yang ada di seberang meja pesanan Tiina. Ia lalu duduk di depannya, sambil berkata dengan lembut, "_Senorita_ Tiina, aku tidak pernah diberitahu tentang itu. Mungkin saja si pembuat jam yang gila itu ingin kau memperbaiki sesuatu yang terasa salah. Ya, terasa _salah_. Aku _nggak_ tahu tentang itu, namun kurasa lebih baik kau mencobanya."

Tiina yang dari tadi terus mencermati jam itu, kemudian menyeruput _milkshake_-nya dan berujar dengan lemas, "Terimakasih, Antonio. Tetapi aku masih takut."

"Jangan takut, Tiina." hibur Antonio sambil menepuk pundak Tiina dengan lembut, "Kurasa kamu akan menemukan cintamu melalui time machine itu." lanjutnya _pede_.

.

-x0x-

.

_**Sepuluh tahun yang lalu…**_

_Di suatu jalan di Stockholm pada musim dingin, seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata stoic, berjalan sambil melirik-lirik seorang gadis pujaannya yang sudah lama dicari-carinya sejak tiga bulan yang lalu. __Tidak ada. Ya, dia sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Meskipun ia tahu semua ini terasa mustahil, ia merasa masih memiliki harapan untuk bisa memilikinya, suatu kelak. Dan, dia masih yakin akan itu. _

_Tap tap tap. Anak kecil bermata hijau bercampur putih bagaikan es yang mengeras di wilayah Greenland lalu berjalan menuju suatu restoran yang akan menjadi tujuannya dalam misi mengirim paket dari seorang pria yang tidak dikenalnya. Setelah dia memasuki restoran itu dan berdiri mematung di belakang pintu masuk restoran itu, ia kemudian celingak-celinguk memeriksa satu per satu sosok manusia yang menjadi target misinya. Beruntung, orang itu terlihat sibuk mengurus counternya. _

_Anak lelaki berusia sekitar sebelas tahun itu kemudian berjalan menuju counternya dan menaruhkan sebungkus kotak yang cukup besar, walaupun tingginya masih belum cukup untuk bisa menggapai meja counternya. "Ini adalah kiriman paket dari pihak England, Tuan An… Eh… Anto… Antonie? Bukan… Anthon?" sapa anak kecil linglung mengingat nama sang penerima paketnya._

"_Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Nak. Terimakasih banyak ya." ralat orang berambut cokelat dan berkulit sawo matang itu terkikik melihat kebingungan yang melanda diri anak kecil itu. Ia lalu mengambil paket itu dan menandatangani nota penerimaannya. Anak itu lalu tersenyum kikuk, dan langsung berbalik dari hadapannya. _

_Belum selangkah kaki dia hentakkan, sebuah tangan kiri yang pucat mencengkeram tangan kiri anak kecil itu. Ketika anak itu menolehnya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut perak dan bermata rubi bagaikan merah darah tengah menatapnya dengan suatu tatapan yang tak dapat dimengerti olehnya. __Pemuda albino itu lalu berujar dengan percaya diri, "Kau Berwald Oxenstierna kan? Kalau begitu, aku hadiahi kau satu jam bandul sebagai ucapan terimakasihku." _

"_Ah… Gilbert Beilschmidt. A-Aku−." _

"_Tidak usah khawatir. Ini." Pemuda albino bernama Gilbert itu, buru-buru mengambilkan jam saku yang dari tadi tersimpan di saku vest-nya, kemudian menaruhkan benda antik itu di tangan kiri dan dingin milik anak kecil polos yang memiliki nama Berwald itu. "Benda itu dapat membuatmu bertemu dengan gadis pujaanmu di masa depan." lanjutnya sambil berbalik ke meja counter dan mulai minum-minum dengan liarnya. _

_Berwald tidak bisa memahami semua perkataan yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh pemuda albino asal Prussia itu, dan kemudian kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuknya sambil menatap benda aneh itu. Benda itu dapat mengarungi waktu, batin Berwald tidak percaya. Ia lalu memasukkan jam bandulnya ke saku celananya dan mulai membukakan pintunya. Ia kini sudah keluar restoran itu, dan kembali ke suatu tempat sambil iseng-iseng membuka jam bandulnya dan menggunakannya._

.

-x0x-

.

**Lima tahun setelah **_**timeslip**_** itu…**

Suatu cahaya yang berpendar di suatu gang jalanan di wilayah Helsinki, menyinari jalanan itu pada malam hari. Kemudian dari itu, seorang anak kecil berambut pirang dan bermata _stoic_ terjatuh dari cahaya yang berpendar itu. Ia segera bangun dan mengalami _shock_ yang hebat ketika memandang jalanan yang terasa asing di tempat tak dikenal itu. Jam bandulnya tergeletak di samping kanannya.

Mata es-nya segera celingak-celinguk mencari jam bandulnya. Beruntung jam tersebut berada di dekatnya, sehingga ia dapat mengambilnya dengan mudah, walaupun di sekitarnya tidak disinari cahaya lampu. Ia lalu menaruh jam itu di saku celananya, dan ia segera berdiri sambil membersihkan kotoran-kotoran yang menempel pada baju yang sudah susah payah dibelinya di Stockholm. Setelahnya, dia mulai mengucek-gucek kedua matanya, dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya.

_Benar-benar jalanan yang tidak dikenal! A-Aku beneran nih berpindah cuma dengan jam ini? Mudah-mudahan masih pada tahun yang sama_, batin anak kecil itu tidak percaya apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya. Sejak ia pergi dari restoran milik pemuda Spanyol bernama Antonio Fernandez Carriedo itu, ia diam-diam pergi ke rumahnya yang tidak terlalu mewah dan tidak terlalu lusuh di pinggiran kota Stockholm. Sesampainya di sana, anak ini langsung membanting pintu masuk rumahnya dengan keras dan segera merangsek pergi ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada. Sewaktu dia memasuki kamarnya, dia langsung mengambil jam bandul yang baru saja diterimanya dari pria Prussia yang eksentrik itu. Ia lalu memutar tahunnya, dan mencoba berimajinasi tentang gadis muda yang ditemuinya tiga bulan yang lalu itu. Walhasil, anak itu akhirnya syok melihat jam bandulnya tiba-tiba berpendar menebar cahaya yang menyilaukan. Dan, ketika cahaya itu memudar, anak itu sudah lenyap ditelan oleh cahaya itu, seolah mengantarkannya ke suatu tempat di dimensi yang berbeda…

"Beneran nih… Aku di mana?" gumam anak kecil itu ketakutan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan anak kecil itu. Sebagai gantinya, keheningan dan suara derai angin yang kencang dan dingin menyambut kehadiran anak kecil yang tidak diduga-duga itu. _Glek_. Anak kecil itu akhirnya menelan ludah dan mulai berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak yang didatanginya beberapa menit yang lalu. _Benar-benar mengerikan…_ Anak kecil itu lalu melirik sebuah papan yang dipasang di pagar sebuah tanah luas yang dilihatnya. _Bahasa Finland itu… WHAT?_ Anak kecil itu syok sambil mangap ketika menyimpulkan suatu fakta yang gila.

Ia kini berada di _Finlandia_, sekarang. _Demi negaraku, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini? Te-ternyata…_ Anak kecil itu langsung mengambil dan mengamati jam bandul yang tergeletak di tangan kiri itu dengan tatapan takjub. TAP. Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang anak kecil sudah terdengar suara langkah kaki yang asing. Langkah kaki itu milik seorang _wanita dewasa_. Anak kecil itu langsung berbalik untuk melihat sosok yang berjalan di belakangnya, dan alangkah _shock_-nya anak lelaki itu. Seorang wanita yang _sama_ dengan yang ditemuinya waktu di Stockholm, terlihat berdiri dengan tegap di depan anak itu.

"Berwald Oxenstierna, benar begitu? Namaku Tiina Väinämöinen, senang bisa berkenalan denganmu." sapa gadis bermata ungu yang indah itu.

Anak itu mangap, kemudian berlari menghampirinya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh gadis dewasa itu dengan paniknya. Ia lalu berujar dengan parau, "Kaukah gadis dewasa yang aku temui di Stockholm itu? Ke-Kenapa kau terlihat begitu muda…? Aku tidak percaya kalau aku bisa bertemu denganmu. Asal kau tahu, aku datang ke sini bukan dengan apap–."

"Husssh." Tiina lalu berjongkok di depan Berwald dan mengunci bibir dingin Berwald dengan telunjuk kanannya. Ia lalu melanjutkannya sambil memegang tangan kiri Berwald yang memeluk jam bandul ajaib itu, "Aku tahu. Jam bandul itu kan?"

'"I-Iya… Aku bersumpah… Aku ingin bersamamu." jawab Berwald kecil sambil memeluk tubuh Tiina. Tiina hanya bisa mengelus-elus kepala Berwald, dan menghela nafas. Diam-diam gadis muda asal Finlandia itu melihat jam bandul yang terpeluk dengan eratnya di tangan kiri anak kecil yang bermuka _stoic_ itu. _Jam bandul itu… Aku punya itu…_

Tiba-tiba Tiina melepaskan pelukan Berwald dan memegang kedua lengan atas anak kecil yang ganteng itu dengan erat. Ia kemudian membeberkan suatu fakta mencengangkan, "Nak, aku juga datang ke sini tidak dengan apapun, melainkan sebuah jam bandul _ini_. Aku _punya_ jam bandul itu. Boleh aku menebak? Jam itu… Kau mendapatkannya dari si _gila_ pembuat jam bernama Gilbert Beilschmidt kan?"

Berwald kontan saja tercengang mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh gadis muda pujaannya. _Darimana dia tahu itu?_ Berwald lalu menjawab dengan parau, "I-Iya… Kakak juga? Aku… Aku bingung sama jam ini. Perlu kakak ketahui… Aku berani bersumpah… Akan menemuimu kalau aku sudah… Dewasa… Dan saat itu, aku akan… Melamarmu. Aku mohon! Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa di dunia ini, dan hanya kepada kaulah aku akan bergantung suatu kelak."

"Tentu saja." jawab Tiina sambil tersenyum manis, "Kutunggu kau."

Belum selesai Berwald hendak berkata, tiba-tiba jam bandul milik Tiina berpendar mengeluarkan cahaya yang silau. Tiina lalu buru-buru berdiri dan menjauhi Berwald kecil. Tap tap tap. Berwald hendak berlari menghampirinya, ketika suara lecutan terdengar saat itu juga. Alhasil, ketika Berwald baru mencapai setengah dari jarak antara dirinya dan Tiina tadi, sosok gadis dewasa itu sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. Berwald kecil hanya bisa termangu sambil melirik jam bandul miliknya. _Apa gunanya ini…_

Berwald lalu mendongkakkan kepalanya ke tempat Tiina berdiri tadi. Ia lalu mengeluarkan sumpah setianya, "Aku akan menemuimu, suatu kelak."

Beberapa saat kemudian, jam bandul miliknya mulai berpendar. TAP. Belum selesai jam itu mengeluarkan cahaya lebih menyilaukan, Berwald kecil tiba-tiba memalingkan kepalanya ke sisi yang berlawanan darinya. Di sana, terlihat sosok seorang gadis – atau lebih tepatnya anak perempuan kecil, menatap dirinya. Suara lecutan pun terdengar kembali, dan anak perempuan kecil itu melihat bahwa sosok anak laki-laki kecil itu sudah menghilang, meninggalkan teka-teki padanya.

.

-x0x-

.

**Sepuluh tahun kemudian…**

Sosok gadis dewasa terlihat menikmati minum _milkshake_-nya ketika seorang laki-laki dewasa berusia sekitar tiga puluh lima tahun sedang menghampiri restoran España itu. Tatapan mata greenish yang berada di balik kacamatanya segera melirik sesosok gadis itu. Pemilik mata greenish itu segera menghampirinya, kemudian berkata dengan sopan, "Kau… Gadis yang aku temui di Stockholm 10 tahun yang lalu kan?"

Kontan saja gadis Finlandia yang memiliki warna mata ungu dipadu dengan sedikit warna biru segera mendongkakkan kepalanya kepada sang pemilik suara itu. Seketika saja, pandangan mata violetnya berubah menjadi sangat terkejut. Ia _sangat_ mengenal lelaki itu. _Ya, itu dia!_ Gadis Finlandia itu kemudian menjawab dengan lirih, "Kau… Anak lelaki yang kutemui 10 tahun yang lalu melalui _time machine_ itu?"

"Ya. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau yang kutemui ternyata semuda ini. Oh maaf, perkenalkan, namaku Berwald." sahut lelaki dewasa bernama Berwald, kemudian menarik kursi mejanya dan duduk di depannya dengan suara dingin dan wajah yang kaku.

"A-Aku Tiina… Tiina Väinämöinen." Tiina memperkenalkan diri dengan kikuknya.

Pemuda berusia tiga puluh lima yang _stoic_ tersebut lalu terdiam dengan kerennya di depan wanita manis asal Finlandia ini. Pria dewasa yang kikuk dan sadis ini lalu berkata dengan nada seperti mengintimidasi, "Kamu mengapa ada di sini? Apa hanya kebetulan saja? Tetapi jika memang kau berniat menungguku di sini, kukatakan saja secara langsung. _Marry me and I want to make a baby with you, right now!_"

Tiina hanya bisa tergagap saking malunya. _Ini pria beneran lolicon atau pervert ya? Perasaanku bukan deh… Tapi lebih tepatnya, pedo? Iya iya kayaknya yang ini tepat sasaran. IIIIH SEREEEM!_ Wanita berambut pirang dan bermata violet ini akhirnya menggumamkan sesuatu sambil panik setengah mampus, "E-Ergh, jangan langsung gitu! Aku kan masih MUDA! MUDA! Kau kan udah mau kepala empat! Nggak mau aaah!"

"KAU-HARUS-BARENG-AKU." paksa Berwald sambil berkilat-kilat. _Background_-nya sudah diganti sama halilintar yang menggemuruh dengan gilanya.

Tiina hanya bisa menelan ludah mendengar perintah pria pertengahan empat puluh tahun itu dengan nada sedikit khawatir dan suatu perasaan yang belum pernah ditemui sebelumnya. Diam-diam Tiina mengucap puji syukur kepada Tuhannya yang telah mengirim pria _stoic_ ini kepadanya. _This time was once mine, that is now ours. Thanks to the Mad Clockmaker, Gilbert Beilschmidt!_

.

.

.

**[ End ]**


End file.
